The Truth
by Ms. Scarlet Taylor
Summary: A headcanon where Kya is really Zuko's


"_Dear Mom,_

_ I just wanted you to know that I am having a great time here in the Southern Water tribe. Uncle Sokka has been showing me how to do all kinds of cool things. Like yesterday we tracked down some tiger seals, and today Uncle gave me my very own boomerang! I can't quite throw it yet but Uncle says I'm doing really good. I'm so happy that I get to spend all summer here! See you in a few months. _

_-Love Bumi."_

Katara reread over the letter. She smiled each time she came to a part where Bumi had scribbled out a misspelled word then continued on with his letter. Katara was thrilled that her son was so happy. She had started to feel guilty about sending him off to her brother's for the summer, but nearly as guilty as when Bumi started asking why Aang stayed away for so long. Katara understood that Aang had a duty to the world, but he had a duty to his family as well. Now however he was stay gone for longer periods of time, and more frequently since they found out that Bumi was a nonbender. (It almost seemed as if he was running away again.)

No Katara was happy that Bumi was with her family and enjoying himself. Sighing she placed his letter on her desk before picking up the next one. She examined the letter closely, rubbing her thumb over the fire emblem seal before breaking it. She couldn't help the smile, or the blush, that spread over her face as she read it.

"_Dear Master Katara,_

_ I would like to inform you that I will be attending a meeting in Republic City and if you are not busy I would enjoy catching up with you over dinner while I am in town. Best regards. _

_-Fire Lord Zuko" _

Katara didn't waste any time before writing her own reply. She hopped she didn't sound to informal by suggesting that they dined in her home rather than out in the city where they would have no privacy.

* * *

The following week when the Fire Lord showed up at her door she was nothing more than ecstatic. Over their meal they began talking about old times and new joys. Zuko told of the joy he felt when his daughter firebent for the first time just a few months ago, but also of the sadness because his late wife could not share in his joy. Katara comforted him by reminding him, that while his wife was gone, his mother was still there to watch over the little princesses. When Katara began to tell Zuko of her problems with Aang always running off and of him basically avoiding their son, it was Zuko's turn to comfort her. They began talking about old times and fun adventures from their youth. Memories of a dusty and dim room filled with the sounds of hushed moans on an island where brought back to the surface. And somehow the tears and I'm sorry's turned into open mouth kisses and I love you's that had been long forgotten.

Three days later when Zuko left to go back to the Fire Nation there were no tears. Katara had made her choice long ago and there was no going back on it, no matter how much she wanted too. After Zuko's departure Katara's life went back to normal, well it was until she realized she was late for her moon time. She waited another week before preforming the test on herself to confer her fears. When she placed the water on her abdomen, letting the water sink into her womb, and felt the spark of like all her fears oddly vanished. She couldn't explain why but she was happy.

The sprits must have shared her happiness, or they pitted her (She never knew which), because they following day Aang stopped by for a visit before rushing off the next morning. Katara waited a couple more weeks before writing Aang the news that he would be a father again. Thankfully she was able to explain away the quick growth and early delivery of her daughter with the fact that that's just what happens with the second child. And when she delivered the spitting image of herself, Aang was no the wiser.

* * *

Years later Tenzin is born and Aang finally starts staying around for months at a time, and whenever he does run off he takes Tenzin with him. Katara can see the hurt in her their children's eyes as they look on at their father and his obvious favorite, but she is proud that they are making a name of their own selves. Bumi becomes the youngest General in the Repblic Fources his tracking skills before the stuff of legends. Of course that's because he won't let anyone forget about them Katara thinks.

Kya becomes a master water bender at a young age just like her mother. However when she was growing up Katara couldn't help fear that she may be a fire bender or her real paternity be reviled in some other way. Thankfully no one ever figured it out. Aside from Toph who knows everything but to Katara's defiance she never judged her, after all no one knew who Lin's father was. She also told Katara that she figured it out after she stayed with Lin for a summer. After listening to her constant sarcasm and short temper it wasn't hard to put two and two together. Katara would joke saying that she also noticed that and that Kya had his smirk.

Still Katara always wondered if she should tell her daughter, but she had a feeling that Kya knew something was different with her. So when Kya announced that she was off to travel the world to find herself, Katara did not question her and wished her good luck.

* * *

Decades past before Katara sees Zuko again. They have come back to republic to celebrate the new Avatar's wedding. It is here that Katara finally tells Zuko of the child that they share together, and to her surprise he knows. He told her how he suspected it after Aang told him about the pregnancy when he was on one of his trips to the Fire Nation, but in the end it was Toph who told him before she passed. Katara could do nothing but cry and apologize for never telling him. Zuko told her he wasn't mad and whipped away her tears. Katara couldn't help laughing at the irony of the situation. How so many years her crying is what started it all.

Another decade past before Katara finally told her daughter. Kya can only stare at the letter. Reading and rereading it, trying to memorize her mother words. When her tears start to fall they are of joy, then of anger, and then finally of happiness. She does not blame her mother for not telling her. In fact she is almost grateful. It took years for her to find herself and all that time she was living her mother's lost dream of traveling the world. If Katara had told her up front that there was a battle of opposing elements going on inside her, she may have never had that chance.

She puts the letter back in the box before picking up the next one and reading the sloppy script inside.

"_Dear Mom,_

_ I just wanted you to know that I am having a great time here in the Southern Water tribe."_

* * *

**_AN: I got this idea from something that Like a Dove posted on Tumblr that I rebloged with this idea. Will probable post as its own oneshot later. Also sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors  
_**


End file.
